warriorsofelementsfandomcom-20200214-history
Deputy
A Deputy is a Warrior who is second in command to the Leader, aiding them in their tasks and replacing them immediately after their death, exile or retirement. When the Leader is ill, injured, or unable to perform their duties for another reason, the Deputy will take the Leader's place until they recover, and they will take their place at Gatherings if the Leader is absent and cannot attend. DESCRIPTION Deputies are second in command of a Clan, chosen by the Leader to be their successor. Like Leaders, they sleep in their own den, but can sleep in the Warrior's Den or in the company of their mate if they wish. Deputies are responsible for organizing daily patrols for the Clan, such as hunting patrols and border patrols. If a Clan Leader is unable to lead a Clan temporarily due to sickness, being away from the Clan, etc., then the Deputy would take over for that time. If a Deputy is sick or injured, then a Warrior will temporarily take their place, or Warriors will distribute the tasks among themselves. If the Leader dies, the Deputy would travel to the Starpond with the Medicine Cat to share tongues with StarClan and receive their nine lives. If a Deputy dies or retires, the Leader must appoint a new Deputy before moonhigh. The Deputy will still keep their Warrior name, at least until they become Leader. QUALIFICATIONS For a cat to become Deputy, they should meet these qualifications: * Be a Warrior. * Trained at least one Apprentice. * Be chosen by the Clan Leader. APPOINTMENT The Leader of a Clan must decide on a new Deputy before moonhigh on the night that the old Deputy has died, retired, been banished, or become Leader, and also must state their name before the body of the old Deputy (if the previous Deputy was deceased - if not, they say the new Deputy's name before StarClan) so the spirit of the old Deputy or other regular spirits will hear and approve of the Leader's choice of the new Deputy. When the Leader dies or retires, the current Deputy will become the new Leader, unless a rebellion starts or the leader changes the deputy before death. A Warrior should not become Deputy unless they have mentored at least one Apprentice. This is not always followed, as StarClan may give the Leader or Medicine Cat an omen to choose a Warrior who has not had an Apprentice. DEMOTION Deputies usually serve until the end of their lives, but there are some exceptions. Retirement A Deputy can resign from their position if they wish to do so, for instance to retire as an Elder (depending on age), or an injury that doesn't heal well. They can also be deposed by the Leader if considered unfit for the position. In either of the cases, a new Deputy will be named before moonhigh. Banishment A Deputy can be banished if the Clan considers them unfit for the position or if they commit crimes against their Clan. If this happens, the Leader will simply pick another Deputy. DEPUTY CEREMONY A Deputy ceremony is when a Clan Leader names the Clan's new Deputy. This happens when the previous Deputy dies, retires, is exiled, or is promoted to Leader. Usually, when a Leader appoints a new Deputy, it is because of the death of their previous Deputy. If this is the case, this is how the ceremony words usually go: Leader: ''"I say these words before the body of Deputy, that the spirits of our warrior ancestors may hear and approve of my choice. The new Deputy of Clan will be Warrior!"'' Process The leader calls a Clan meeting, and performs the ceremony by announcing these words: Leader: I say these words before StarClan, so that the spirits of our warrior ancestors (or former deputy name) may hear and approve of my choice. The new deputy of (Clan) is (warrior's name).2 Exceptions * Occasionally, a Clan Leader does not announce the new Deputy before moonhigh. This can be because: they are physically or emotionally unwell, or they are unsure whether the previous Deputy is alive. If the ceremony is not performed in time, it is sometimes seen as a bad omen. * If the deputy dies in battle, the Clan leader might choose to appoint the new deputy whilst still fighting, instead of waiting to return to the camp. TASKS Tasks of a Clan Deputy include: * Assisting the leader in their tasks; they are a sort of an "Apprentice Leader". * Assigning border patrols, listening to their reports and assigning hunting patrols. * Organizing Warrior trainings to keep up their skills. * Making reports to the Clan Leader. * Substitute for the Clan Leader on Gatherings and in battles if they are unavailable. * As a Deputy is also a Warrior, they are expected to carry out warrior tasks as well (patrolling, hunting, mentoring etc.). If the deputy is unavailable for a span of time, the senior warriors will distribute the deputy's tasks between them (like the ThunderClan senior warriors did when Graystripe was captured or when Tawnyspots was sick during Bluestar's Prophecy).